Doctor Exam
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Atem is going to the doctor's office for a check up, problem is he hates getting check ups. Will all of that change when he meets his doctor who will be giving him his exam?


**Hello readers, back again with another one-shot, this time though, it's a request I received from my friend Cheating Death. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Atem is going for a check-up at the doctor's office, problem is he hates getting check-ups. Will that all change when he meets his doctor who will be giving him his exam?**

**WARNING: This one-shot contains a lemon, DO NOT read if you are uncomfortable with it. It will be marked so you'll know where the lemon starts and where it ends. I repeat, DO NOT read if you are uncomfortable with lemons. **

**Doctor Exam**

Atem Moto was mad; no scratch that, he was absolutely filled with anger and annoyance. He's rarely ever mad about anything though, I mean he has a great job at a museum with him being in charge of the exhibits, he has terrific friends, a brother that he adores to the up most. So it's only ever a time when Atem is ever angry at anything. Atem was just so seethed that if you glanced at him, he would freeze you right on the spot from his mean glare. Why is this man so filled with rage you ask? Well, it wasn't from any movie he saw, it wasn't from a wrong order from a restaurant, it wasn't even from his car that had broke down on him just a few days ago and he was still working on it. No, the real reason as to why Atem Moto is so angry, annoyed and furious was because of one reason and one reason only.

He had to have a check-up at the doctor's office.

Now you're probably asking yourself, 'why he was so angry about that?' Well let me tell you the reason. He doesn't like to sit in waiting rooms while the doctor takes his sweet time to come out. He also can't stand the waiting rooms, period. They were too quiet and boring, also reading material that they set out for you never talks about anything important, since they were all out of date and they let you think they're brand new because of the laminate plastic they put on the covers. He also hates listening to the cries the small children make when they're waiting for the doctor with their parents. Now Atem loves children, don't get him wrong, he just doesn't like when some of the parents don't do anything to calm them down. They spend most of the time on their cell phones then they pay attention their own children. Another thing he hates about having check ups is having to deal with some of the doctors who talk to you like you're a child or something. It drives him crazy at times where he just want to punch the guy in the face to make him shut-up.

All of this started when he was talking to his brother Yugi this morning while he was fixing his car. Yugi came over his house just to visit, you know talking about any old thing that didn't have nothing to do with anything important, making jokes and all other stuff brothers do. It was then that Yugi had brought up and interesting question to Atem. He can remember it just like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Atem was busy fixing the engine of his car while Yugi was sitting on the side watching him. When Atem was finished, he closed the hood and went around to the driver side to turn the key in the ignition and see if it would start. Unfortunately though, it didn't so giving a groan Atem slid out the seat and popped the hood again to see what he missed. _

_"Still won't start?" Yugi asked. Atem shook his head._

_"No, from the looks of it I think it needs an oil change." Atem said as he continued inspecting the car. Just then, Yugi thought of a question for his brother. _

_"Hey I've been meaning to ask you this, have you been to a doctor for a check-up lately?" Atem almost dropped his tool inside the car when he heard his brother ask him that. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was going to a clinic._

_"No, I haven't and I don't need to. You know how I am about that Yugi, I feel fine." Yugi shook his head._

_"There you go with the 'I feel fine' routine. Have it ever occurred to you that there could be something going on with you and you just don't know about it? It happens almost everyday." Atem sighed and turned to Yugi._

_"If there was something wrong with me, then I would be seeing a doctor now. But since there isn't, then there is no need. It would be a waist of time, plus I don't want to sit in some boring waiting room while reading dumb magazines and waiting for some doctor to tell me what I already know."_

_"Oh c'mon, all visits aren't the same. Besides, you never know this time maybe it will be a visit that you'll never forget." Yugi said. Atem was staring at him like he was growing a extra head on his shoulder._

_"Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?" he asked._

_"Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. Seriously Atem, there's nothing wrong with getting a check-up every now and then, and if you don't go I can always talk about the that little story of you and the first grade school play." Atem blushed with embarrassment knowing what Yugi meant. That was a day that he never, ever wanted to remember again. So giving a defeated sigh, he turned to Yugi._

_"Fine, you win I will go to the doctor. But if they say that I'm fine, then you will not get on my case about this again, understand?" Yugi gave a salute to Atem._

_"Loud and clear." he said happily._

_End Flashback_

So here he was pulling up to the clinic for his appointment looking at the building with a very scary glare. He wasn't going to make the situation go away by staring at it though, so giving a loud sigh he walked inside and went up to the receptionist desk to sign his name. Looking around the waiting room, he noticed that there were only two other people waiting to see the doctor also. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he glanced at his side seeing those magazines he was dreading to read, but he had no choice but to pick one up.

Thirty minutes went by and Atem was still waiting. Looking up, he realized that the two people that were in the room with him were already leaving. He was just about to go insane from the delay when he heard his name being called indicating that he was next. Going into the back, Atem opened the door that led to the room he was taking his exam in and shut it behind him. He looked around and saw the doctor's desk, certificates and medical degrees on the wall and against the wall was the patient table where he'll be sitting on for his exam with medical items next to it. Atem walked around the room and saw the name Dr. Gardner on the desk.

_'Hm, Dr. Gardner, huh? Probably some old fart telling me something I already know about me or some dude thinking he knows more than the average human on earth. This is on of the reasons why I didn't want to be here.' _As he had that thought in his head, the door opened and Atem turned around only to gasp in amazement when he was greeted by the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on. She had chocolate brown hair placed in a bun with a few strands of hair flowing down her face and a magnificent shade of blue eyes. He can feel himself physically attracted to her. She looked up giving him a smile that just melted him on the spot.

"Hello, you must be Atem Moto. I'm Dr. Gardner and I'll be giving you your check-up." she said. Atem blinked a few times making sure he heard her right.

"W-wait a minute, _you're_ Dr. Gardner?" he asked. She nodded her head while clutching her clipboard to her chest.

"Yes I am, were you expecting someone else?" she asked. Atem shook his head.

"No, no I just wasn't expecting a beautiful woman as my doctor. " he said giving her a smile. Dr. Gardner gave out a giggle and Atem could swear he saw a light blush forming on her face.

"Well thank-you for the compliment. If you could just sit there on the bed and we can get started." she said. Atem nodded and sat on the bed for them to begin. He watched as she walked over to her desk fascinated by the way she moved. Atem just couldn't take his eyes off her no matter how much he tried. Turning around, she gave another smile to him.

"So, are you ready for us to begin?" she asked.

"Yes I am, you won't find anything wrong with me though, I feel just fine." he said.

"Well, it's better safe than sorry. A patient once said that and before he knew it, he was in the hospital for a case of pneumonia. I just want to make sure there isn't anything going on with you, okay?" Walking over to her medical equipment, she pulled out the blood pressure meter and went back over to him.

"I need to check your blood pressure, could you maybe remove your shirt?" she asked. Atem nodded and lifted his shirt over his head placing it beside him. A blush formed across her face as she saw how lean and muscular his chest was, but she quickly shook her head and wrapped his arm to check his blood pressure. Atem watched her as she worked and figured why not start a conversation with her.

"So do you have another name besides Dr. Gardner?" She looked up and smiled.

"Yes I do, it's Tea."

"Tea, you don't mind if I call you that, do you doctor?" he asked smiling back at her.

"No, not at all. I have to wonder though, do you call all of your doctors by their first name?" Tea asked playfully. Atem gave out a chuckle.

"Only the pretty blue eyed ones and trust me, I have rarely seen eyes as beautiful as yours." he said giving her a wink. Tea giggled and shook her head while she continued with her work.

"You might think I'm weird, but I get the feeling that you're flirting with me." she said. Atem kept his smile.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"It would be if your girlfriend has no idea on what you're doing right now." Atem laughed at what she just said.

"Well, I guess you have nothing to worry about because I'm single."

"Hm, I'll remember that. Okay, looks like your blood pressure is normal, now I need to check your temperature. Please place this under your tongue while I check out your chart again." she said while giving Atem the thermometer. As Atem placed it in his mouth, he glanced over to Tea while she was writing something down in her file. No matter how much he tried, Atem just couldn't take his eyes off her for one second. It was like she had this magnetic force on him that made him just want to forget about this whole check up thing and pull her into his arms.

Tea looked up from her chart when she felt eyes watching her and sure enough, it was Atem. The way he was staring at her made her shiver uncontrollably from his gaze. It was the first time anyone has ever had that affect on her. Atem was completely handsome with the most amazing amethyst eyes she has ever seen before. There was nothing but silence as the two of them without realizing it just continued staring into each others' eyes. The beeping sound of the thermometer was what brought snapped them out of it. Taking a deep breath, Tea went over and took it from Atem's mouth and read it.

"98.6, temperature normal. So far, you're passing with flying colors on your check up Mr. Moto." she said with a smile. Atem smiled back while keeping his eyes on her.

"Thank-you and call me Atem. So tell me a little about yourself Tea, like how long have you been doctor?" Tea giggled while making notes on her chart.

"Well, I just got my degree in medicine about a year ago and been working here at this clinic for several months. I didn't want to start out with anything too busy, figured I go for giving patients check ups then being in a hospital."

"You ever thought about working in a hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah I have, but I think being here is my calling, you know? How about you, do you have a calling yourself?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I work at the museum not too far from here, I'm in charge of giving the tours for the exhibits." Tea looked up from her chart with a smile.

"Really? You know I had made plans this weekend to go there and check out the Egyptian exhibit."

"Well, I'll be happy to give you the tour, it's one of my favorite attractions. I think right now though, I found another attraction to add to my list." Atem said while giving Tea a smile. Feeling another blush forming, Tea let out a nervous laugh as she took her stethoscope from around her neck and place them in her ears.

"I would like that, okay uh, I have to check your heartbeat now." Taking her stethoscope, she put it on Atem's chest to hear his heart beating. As this was happening, Tea didn't realize just how closely she was in front of Atem on account of her being so caught up in what she was doing. That is, until she felt Atem raise his hand placing it on her arm. She looked up slowly noticing how close their faces were. Just by looking into each others' eyes, both Atem and Tea could feel a burning passion developing between them. Tea broke the silence by clearing her throat and began to speak.

"Uh, your heart is beating very rapidly right now, but it's also healthy." she whispered.

"It's beating fast because of you." Atem whispered back. Their faces were so close together that if they were to move one more inch, their lips would automatically touch. Realizing their positions, Tea gasped and pulled away from Atem while breathing heavily from being so close to him.

"It looks like everything is alright with you health wise, but I just want to do one more thing to make sure that you're okay." Tea then walked over to her desk to place the chart down. Having Atem look at her the way he did made her have this intense feeling build up inside of her, something she has never felt with anyone else. Just when she was about to pick up another item, she felt Atem coming behind her placing his hand on top of hers and turning her around to face him seeing that he didn't put his shirt back on. Atem lifted her chin up while he leaned in closer. Tea had her hands placed on her desk while looking at Atem with the same gaze as he was giving her.

"There's no need for that, I think it's safe to say that I'm alright." he said.

"B-but I have-"

"No, you don't." Atem started to move in closer making Tea breathe heavily wondering what he was going to do next. He slid his hand off her chin and moved it up to carress her cheek causing Tea to gasp at feeling his touch.

"W-what are you doing?" she whispered. Atem didn't answer her right away because he was trying to figure out what he was doing himself.

"I don't know, but there's something about you that's making me feel like I never want to be away from you. I feel this passion developing inside whenever I gaze at you." he said.

"How can you feel this way? You and I just met plus, you're my patient and this wouldn't work out."

"You can't honestly tell me that you don't feel the same way I'm feeling about you, I know you do I can see the way you look at me. Plus, you're only my doctor for one check up." he whispered.

"I just...don't know if this is right or if we should do this."

"Does this feel right to you?" he asked. Tea looked at Atem with half lidded eyes and saw how he was looking at her with such intensity that it made her shiver again. She felt Atem wrap his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him which made her put her hands on his arms feeling just how muscular they are. Tea couldn't take her eyes away from from Atem's face, like his eyes held some kind of hypnotic power on her. So now, there was no use fighting it and she gave him her answer.

"Yes, it does." she whispered. With that said, Atem planted his lips against hers kissing her so passionately that made the whole room feel like it was on fire from the intensity. Atem lifted Tea up onto her desk while she wrapped one of her arms around his neck while her hand was busy traveling through his hair. Atem licked the bottom of her lip for Tea to grant him entrance into her mouth and when she gasped from his move, Atem took the chance to place his tongue inside her mouth feeling hers moving against his sparking a whole new level of passion. Air was starting to become an issue for the two and before they knew it, the kiss was broken but Atem quickly turned his attention to Tea's neck planting hot kisses on her. She threw her head back and moaned bringing him more closer, so close that it was causing her skirt to ride up, but it didn't matter because she was enjoying the sensations that Atem was giving her. Opening her eyes, she realized what they were doing and she gestured for Atem to stop. Looking up, he gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong, am I going to fast?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, no it's not that. It's just I don't think we should do this _here_." She said as she looked around her office. Atem nodded in agreement and slid her off the desk to make her stand in front of him.

"When do you have to leave?"

"In about ten minutes." she said.

"I'll wait for you then, meet me by the entrance?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Okay, I won't be long." Atem then gave her another kiss and then grabbed his shirt, putting it on and walked out giving her a wink and a smile. When the door was closed, Tea took in a very deep breath while leaning against her desk after what just happened. After writing a few more notes in Atem's chart and taking off her doctor coat, she grabbed her things and headed out of her office clicking off the lights and locking the door. As soon as she punched out, Tea found Atem right where he said he would meet her by the door and they both walked out the clinic to Atem's car to drive to his house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem unlocked the door with his key and gestured for Tea to go inside first. She looked around and saw just how comfortable Atem's house was. He took her coat and led her into the living room where they sat down together.

"You know, this is kind of strange." Tea said. Atem chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I just didn't think that I would be going to my patient's house after just meeting him today while giving him a simple check-up."

"Well, I guess it's true about it being love at first sight." Tea just stared at Atem after he said that.

"Do you think that's true with us?" she asked. Atem took his arm from her shoulder and stood up while taking Tea's hand and bringing her up with him. He took both of his hands and placed them on both sides of her face making her stare into his eyes while he gazed into hers.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I have to say that even though we just met, I already feel like I'm falling in love with you." he whispered. Tea lifted her hands and she placed them on top of his while smiling at him.

"I know, I feel the same way about you. After we kissed, I felt like I wanted float away with you and it's the most amazing thing I have ever felt." Atem leaned in and kissed Tea the same way they kissed earlier on her desk, but this time there was nothing holding them back and they didn't have to worry about someone coming in interrupting them. Tea glided her hands up and down Atem's chest while he slid his hands down feeling the curves of her waist. Atem picked her up while keeping his lips against hers as Tea wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her upstairs. Atem placed her down and they broke the kiss when they were running out of air. He stared at her while keeping his forehead against hers and breathing heavily along with her.

"I don't want you to think this is some one night stand, I really want to be with you Tea. So we don't have to do this if you're not ready." he said. Tea smiled softly and lifted her hand to take out the pin that was holding her bun together and pulled it out to let her hair flow down to her shoulders. Looking back up to Atem, she let her hands slide up his chest.

"I want to be with you too and yes, I am ready for this." With that, Atem kissed her again and Tea gladly kissed him back feeling him moving his hand through her hair. She let out a sigh loving the way he made her feel and she wanted to give him the same treatment. Stopping the kiss for just a second, Tea lifted Atem's shirt over his head feeling his broad chest against her hands. They gave each other another kiss while Atem moved forward which made Tea move backwards until she felt the bed and fell back.

**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**

When Tea landed on the pillow, she felt Atem move to kiss her neck and let out a moan when he placed kisses on her special spot. Atem lifted himself up and slowly unbuttoned Tea's blouse. When he reached the last button, he took off her blouse and let it drop down on the floor. Once that was done, he unzipped her skirt and Tea raised her hips while he pulled it off her to join her blouse on the floor. Kissing her lips again, Atem let his hands travel down to the clip of her bra and he snapped it open. Tea gasped when she felt a rush of cold air as her bra was pulled away from her chest. Atem gazed at her and was amazed at just how she looked and it made him want her even more. Taking his hand, he moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful." he said. Moving his hand down to her breast, he gave it a light squeeze. Tea closed her eyes and moaned while arching her back making Atem take more of her. He then went back to kissing her neck loving the sounds she was making by pleasuring her, knowing that he was the one making her feel this way. Slowly, he moved down to her left breast and brought out his tongue to lick around her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Tea gasped and moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her legs together feeling herself becoming wet from Atem's movements on her. Atem gave her right breast the same treatment he gave the left one by sucking on her nipple and letting his hand rub her left breast. He started to move down kissing her stomach. Sliding his hands down to her hips, he hooked his thumbs on her panties and pulled them down.

Tea felt the last article of her clothing leaving her body and she opened her eyes to be met with Atem looking at her lovingly. She thought that she would be nervous having him look at her at first, but now she felt like this is where she belonged. This is the man who she wanted to spend her life with, this is the man who she was destined to love. She felt Atem opening her legs and moaned when he kissed her inner thighs traveling slowly to the place where she ached the most. Letting out a pleasured scream, Tea felt Atem finger her clit slowly in and out of her. Atem let out a groan feeling how wet Tea was and didn't know if he could wait to be inside of her, but he pushed his needs aside for the moment and concentrated on bringing her to sweet release. Adding another finger with the one inside of Tea, he increased the speed a little which made Tea start to move her hips to match the rhythm of Atem's hand. By the way she was moaning, he could tell that Tea was about to climax so he quickly took his hand from her clit making her give out a frustrated groan. He slid up to her and kissed her lips while whispering words to her.

Moving back down her body, he slid his hand across her stomach reaching his destination again and licking up the cum that was slightly dripping from her. Tea moaned feeling Atem's tongue running over her clit and she could feel the pressure building up inside her. It was when Atem added his fingers again that she screamed in pleasure when he sent her over the egde climaxing and came into Atem's mouth. When he sensed her relaxing from her release, he moved up to her again and kissed her. Tea was able to taste herself as Atem was kissing her and she let her tongue move along with his feeling herself becoming even more wetter. Breaking the kiss, she sat up and eased Atem down on his back while she gave him the same treatment he gave to her. Kissing along his chest area, Atem groaned loving how she was making him feel. Tea sat up and ran her hands down his chest until she reached his belt. Unloosing it from his pants, she unsnapped the button and pulled down his pants and dropped them on the floor along with her clothes.

Atem watched her with half lidded eyes as she slowly undressed her and saw just how erotic she looked sitting on top of him with the same look he was giving to her. Hooking her fingers on the hem of his boxers, she slowly pulled them down revealing his hard member to her. Tea rubbed Atem's member slightly causing Atem to lean his head back enjoying the way she was touching him. No other woman could have this affect on him, Atem knew that when he laid his eyes on Tea, she was the one for him. Opening his eyes, Atem glanced at Tea seeing her with a loving, lustful look that made him almost go over the edge. Spreading her legs to straddle him, Tea slowly eased herself down on Atem's member feeling him fill up inside her. When she was completely sheathed, Tea waited until she got used to Atem's size. Atem was waiting patiently and rubbed the side of her hips adding to her pleasure.

Once Tea was used to the feeling, she started moving and threw her head back letting out a loud moan while Atem groaned with her. Keeping his hands on her hips, he moved her a little faster as they felt the intense pressure building up. Tea moaned in pleasure and bounced a little more as she laid her hands on Atem's chest. Sensing that she was getting a little tired, Atem flipped them both over so that he was the one on top and continued thrusting inside her more faster. Tea moaned much louder and wrapped her arms around Atem's neck to bring him closer to her. It was only a matter of time before the two of them reached their peak. After a few more thrusts, Atem kissed Tea's lips and it was like fireworks set off because the both of them climaxed hard while moaning into each others' mouth. Breaking the kiss, they were breathing heavily and Atem laid down next to Tea both exhausted. He pulled her to lay across his chest while running his hand through her hair.

**ENDLEMONENDLEMONENDLEMON**

"So, what's my diagnosis doctor?" he asked playfully. Tea looked up still catching her breath.

"I would safely say that you're 100 percent healthy." she said.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" he asked. Tea giggled and shook her head while kissing his chest.

"No, you were amazing, I wouldn't change one minute of it." she said. Atem lifted her head and kissed her lips again before pulling back to smile at her.

"Now I know I've fallen in love with you and I can tell you feel the same way." he said. Tea nodded while smiling back.

"I do, I love you too." They were about to kiss again when Atem's phone started to ring. Giving a sigh, he picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Atem, it's Yugi I'm just calling to see how your appointment went at the doctor's today."_

"It was just like I said Yugi, I'm completely healthy." Atem said while winking at Tea who was stifling a giggle.

_"Well I'm glad, see now it wasn't so bad going, was it?"_

"You're right, it wasn't. I guess you can say it was worth it."

_"Told ya so, well I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow bro." _

"Yeah okay, bye." Atem then hung up and turned to Tea who was smiling at him.

"I'm getting the feeling that you didn't want to go to the clinic in the first place." Atem laughed and brought Tea closer.

"Yeah, I didn't, but I'm glad I did." Kissing her one more time, Atem and Tea both went into a peaceful sleep.

**So what did you think of it? Tell me how you liked it in your reviews and no flames, please.**


End file.
